


Better than a Partridge in a Pear Tree

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: It’s been two days…. I’ve got a viper and a well-fed ferret under the stage who’s almost certainly rabid at this point. It’s been two days and I need to start telling people what’s going on. It’s time for me to tell them the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Rating: Matt and Danny friendship, PG  
> Spoilers: The Harriet Dinner  
> Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns 'em, I borrow 'em.
> 
> Notes: For Mush, who misses her guys. Thanks, Clr, for checking it over for me.

Danny lowered the script and peered at Matt over the edge of his glasses. "This is it?"

Matt dropped his feet from the edge of the desk and sat forward, eager to hear what he thought.. "Yeah."

"The whole thing?" Danny asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Lucy and Darius don't have any additions or anything?"

"No!" Matt exclaimed, leaning forward even more. He squinted at Danny and asked nervously, "Why? Does it seem like it needs more?"

"It seems a little risky," Danny told him.

"Risky how?"

"Just risky."

"It's not," Matt assured him. "Simon already has the voice for the one thing and Harry'll be up to speed on the other in no time."

"Uhkay."

Matt narrowed his eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"It'll be fine," Matt insisted.

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"It'll be good, excellent, fine," Matt repeated, giving Danny a look.

"Okay!" Danny sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm just a little concerned it's gonna wind up like the skit last year," he said, frowning. "We were finding ferret and snake… waste… for months afterwards."

"You don't think that's a bit of an exaggeration?"

"I don't care if it is. It's my job to rein you in when you get hare-brained schemes like this."

Matt folded his hands innocently in front of him. "Funny you should say that."

"Say what?"

"Hare-brained."

Danny squinted suspiciously at him. "Why?"

Matt looked away, whistling. "No reason."

"That look's not for nothing. What did you do, Matt?" he demanded.

"There may have been a sketch for tonight that I added at the last minute."

"What kind of sketch?"

"Just… a sketch," Matt answered. "With magicians."

"Magicians?"

"Yeah."

"And..?"

Matt opened his mouth to answer, but Cal poked his head into the office before he had a chance. "Uh, guys? Either of you know anything about rabbits? We may have a bit of a situation."


End file.
